


forgive and forget

by tizuorria



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizuorria/pseuds/tizuorria
Summary: (SPOILERS)[9S/Human!Female!Reader]9S takes a trip, and you await his return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILERS WARNING AGAIN IN CASE YA DIDNT SEE IT)  
> [this fic assumes that 2B, 9S, and A2 have been successfully rebuilt and are fully functional after the events of ending E]

You've been close friends with 9S for a while now. Probably close to 11 months, actually. You still remember waiting for him to recover mentally, after hearing the episodes he had back when the Tower was still around. You remember how you'd check up on him while he was recovering, sometimes it'd be a nice visit, but sometimes you'd be met with such a broken, unstable version of him. A version you've never seen before, but you never took what he said personal. Everytime you'd visit him after those worse visits, he'd apologize. One day, he even asked you to not come around anymore, for both of your sakes. He assured you it wasn't anything personal, that he wanted to figure himself out. He'd never admit this, but he couldn't focus with you around, since, on one hand, he knew he was getting feelings for you, but on the other, he knew he'd keep hurting you, and he couldn't keep doing that to you. It hurt him, too.  
And you were patient, because you knew you liked him. You could do this for him. While he was recovering, you'd be wondering what more you could do for him from here and what to do once he finally comes back. You've tossed the idea of throwing some kind of surprise celebration around in your head, but after much deliberation, you've decided just keeping things the same may be for the best. You know, greet him at the entrance of the Resistance Camp, welcome him back, give him a hug, maybe a kiss... Um... on second thought, the kiss is a bit much, right? A-A kiss on the cheek maybe. Only maybe. Possibly. Why you think that far into things is beyond you, you've had your fair share of relationships, but you've never kissed anyone before. Knowing you, you'd probably miss and kiss his eye or something anyways.  
Nevertheless, months go by without him. It gets you thinking more about him, you try not to forget what he looks like or what his voice sounds like. Or what his laugh sounds like, or what his smile looks like, or his smartass remarks. You notice that it's become very clear that you miss him. And on days like these, you'd try to catch 2B and see if she's fine with hanging out or something. Sometimes, it's to get your mind off these thoughts, other times, it's to hear any stories 2B has about 9S. You'd hear about all kinds of things from 2B, like the times he'd try to swing a heavy sword himself but lacking the upper arm strength to actually lift it very far off the ground, so it's like, if anything, he could mow a mean lawn. He'd just take a good 5 hours to mow just your average lawn. And there were the stories where he would use his weird Scanner powers to move the sword for him, but mess up his movements to command the sword to move, causing him to slip and almost do the splits, which in the midst of his panic, makes him fall flat on his ass. 2B would tell you, at moments like that, she'd only be able to think, "I'm stuck with this Scanner unit specifically... for how long?" Not as if he was only a pain to her, it's just that he'd try extra hard to be helpful sometimes, and mess up pitifully.  
However, he's spent plenty of time thinking about you, too. Usually while he'd be camped out, lying where ever was comfortable, he'd catch himself thinking about you. Everything about you, all the memories he has with you, and he'd eventually think of how he could face you after what he's said to you during those worse visits. In the end, he has to trust that you haven't taken anything he's said to you too close to heart. He hopes you can still trust him after this long. And on nights like this, he does his best to not think about those things, and focus on what the next step to balancing himself would be. One of those steps would be to try and get some rest, even though androids don't need to sleep, it still helps to relax their bodies for a period of time. ...And there was a chance he may get something resembling a dream about you.  
Before it's even reached a year since he began his recovery, rumors have spread among those in the Resistance Camp, androids claiming to have seen 9S on the route back to the camp. You think you're more nervous than anything if this rumor is true. For at least the past few months, whenever you thought about 9S, you'd be getting some real butterflies in your stomach, no, not literal butterflies, just a more intense "butterflies in your stomach" feeling. And you would feel your face heat up upon thinking about all kinds of scenarios involving you two. Such embarrassing thoughts, b-but... you wouldn't mind those thoughts coming into reality sometime soon...  
One morning, you'd be waken up early by 2B, and she informs you that "it's time". You prop yourself up with your elbows and stare at her confused for a moment before your brain clicks.  
Oh. Ohhh Jesus.  
It's only been a couple weeks since that rumor surfaced at the Resistance Camp, and it looks like it was the truth. You get out of bed in a rush, getting your clothes on, getting your hair, teeth, whatever, taken care of. You take a few deep breaths as you rehearsed what your greeting in your head a few times, taking your position in the entrance of the camp. You stood there, taking a couple more deep breaths, hoping to ease the nervousness, of course, to no avail. You think you see him walking up the grassy hill, slowly making his way up. A smile easily finds its way on your lips. You see his head move up from the ground to you, and you notice he starts walking faster towards your direction, almost sprinting. You do the same, almost breaking into a run to get to him. You collide into a big hug, he hugs you as much as he can without hurting you, and you give him a great big hug. You're both laughing, just holding each other. Eventually, you both stop and end up holding each other's hands, staring right into each other's eyes, and you tell him,  
"Welcome back, Nines."  
"I'm home, (y/n)."  
Both of your faces break out into a big smile, and you end up hugging each other again, and you tell him in a hushed tone, "I missed you...", and the hug stops once more. "And I l-l... um! I llllove this place, a-all this nature and stuff, right?! I-it's great! Ahaha...ha...", he managed to stutter and sputter out in some awkward manner. It... it almost seemed like he was about to tell you he loved you or something, but that's absurd, r-right?! So silly!  
9S coughs into his hand awkwardly, "I, um, I should say hi to everyone else too.", he says, and you walk beside him up to the entrance, where 2B was standing. "Must be nice to see your boyfriend again after all this time, right?"  
You snap your head in her direction, "Y-You, I... um! It's, I mean- he- we--!", you give up on trying to make a sentence, and 2B gives you a smile.  
As it was getting late and the sun began to retreat, you said your goodnights to everyone and went to bed, your last thoughts before sleep took you about 9S and what he was about to say.  
Weeks passed, you spent almost every day with 9S, catching up and hanging out. As it got to the point where it's been almost a month since his return, it's been nothing but good times for the both of you. Although, one night you heard a knocking on your door, and it must've been late at night. You got yourself up to answer the door, and to no ones surprise, it was 9S. "I... um, hi,", he begins. "Sorry to wake you up so late, I just...", you watch him make these strange hand motions, and then he puts both of his hands down, curling them into fists as he takes a breath and looks away from you. There's a moment of silence before he steps forward and takes your hands in his, and he looks right into your eyes and tells you, "Look, I... I love you. And it's been keeping me up for some time and I've been meaning to ask if you felt the same and I know this is just... sudden and everything but it's weird and I've been having thoughts about you and it's-", you cut him off. "Yes.", you reply.  
"That- I... you- uh- what?", he stumbles over his words, and tilts his head to the side, one eyebrow raised, a confused expression on his face. You could probably see a blush creeping in his face if you looked carefully enough. You let out a giggle, "I said yes. As in, I feel the same.",  
"I,", he lets out a small chuckle, a look of relief taking over the confused look he was giving you just a moment before. "D-do you think I could hear you say it too?", he asks.  
"Hm? Say what?", you tilt your head slightly and put on your most innocent look.  
"I love you?", he says. You could feel a smile begin to creep on your face, and you could tell he caught on. "...You just wanted me to say it again, didn't you?", he lets out another chuckle. "I'll say it as many times as you want, then.", he smiles at you. Such a sweet, genuine smile.  
You take one hand and place it on his cheek, and you focus your eyes on his. "I love you too, Nines." He smiles gets wider, and you can tell he's blushing now. He looks down to the side, embarrassed, "Y-you could've warned me about the Nines bit...!", he said. Soon, his gaze moved back to your eyes, and he placed his hand on your cheek, his thumb moving back and forth slowly on your cheek. You could tell you were blushing now. You both moved in for a hug, and you felt so warm and fuzzy. "I really do love you...", he whispered in your ear, nuzzling your neck.  
"Oh! By the way,", he begins, and pulls back to look at you, "C-could I... spend the night with you? I won't try anything funny. It's not like I can anyways, androids don't have those kind of organs anyways.", he looks at you, curious.  
"I don't see why not,", you reply, and take your hands away from him and stretch and walk over to the bed, looking over at him as you were sitting on it. He soon followed you, and eventually just spooned on the bed, his arm around your waist while you lied there, your arm on his.  
"Say, Nines,", you begin.  
"Hm?"  
"You said you had some thoughts about me... what were they?"  
"O-oh... I... I had thoughts about cuddling with you just like this..."  
"...And? That can't be all you thought about, right?"  
"Well, no, but... it so embarrassing..."  
"You can tell me, you know. It's just us in here after all~"  
He paused to answer you.  
"Um, asides from cuddling, I thought about what it'd be like to hold your hand... and to kiss you and to carry you around... I, um, may of had some thoughts about marrying you and how good you'd look in a wedding gown, b-but that's only because I read some interesting things humans used to do! And since you're human, I... thought that might be something you'd be interested in doing someday...?"  
Another pause, but from you this time.  
"Nines...", yet another pause, "Are you proposing to me?"  
"I- No! I mean-! Not yet? Er! Not really! Not in a bad way! I mean, you're amazing but! Um!"  
There he goes, stumbling over his words again.  
You always loved that about him...  
You started to really think for a good few seconds...  
"Well,", you began. "I can't say I'm entirely against it, if you are proposing. We may live in a world where machines are no longer a threat, but..."  
You turn over to face him.  
"We live in a world where you YoRHa units may be hunted down. There is still danger in this world... and... I think I know my feelings for you. And I think I'd regret not marrying you before something is this messed up world tears us apart forever."  
He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it, he looks down, trying to think of something to say.  
"...So,", you break the silence, "If you want to marry me, the answer is yes."  
His eyes fluttered up to meet yours. He gave another sincere, sweet smile as he placed his hand on your cheek once more.  
"I love you.", he says. And you giggle at him, placing your hand on his wrist gently.  
"And I love you too, Nines."  
You both smile at each other so sincerely.

Needless to say, you both slept soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this took like less than an hour to write but ive been thinking about writing some Nice Fuckeng 9S/Reader Shit so i took action  
> also about halfway through i was getting drowsy off of melatonin so if stuff doesnt add up just make your own conclusions i guess  
> also also i wanted to add more build up to a couple parts of this but Hey I'm Learning My Boye  
> if y'all want more of stuff like this lemme know i guess? no promises. also im bad with prompts but if you wanna Give A Suggestion Go For It


End file.
